Caught!
by GwenGuy105
Summary: Gwen and Duncan are happily together in Tennesse, but he he gets drunks and cheats on her, who is she digging now? What will exactly happen in this story? Read it.
1. Cheater Cheater Woman Eater

**Gwen's POV **

**Brief Biography:**

I am Gwendolyn Miranda Sampson, and I am about 5'5 or 5'6 with black hair and teal highlights. I have the best boyfriend ever, Duncan Ricardo Carter. He is a badass punk, kinda like me, but a rebel

**The Story:**

I got out of my car, a midnight blue and black mustang. I went inside the house of my friend Bridgette. I heard inside Bridgette fighting with her older sister, Melony. I pushed open the door. "Boo!" "Holy crap!" "Shit!" We all started laughing. "So you ready?" I said. "Not yet, uhhh, I need to tell you something "In pritvate" Bridgette said nodding her head toward Melony. "We can talk in the car now come on!" "Fine." Bridgette sighed as we walked to the car. I turned on the car and then we were moving. "So..., where are we going, actually?" Bridgette asked confused. "We are going to the club!" "Why?" "To get you over Geoff." "Well, about that..." "What Bridgette?" "I kinda have a boyfriend now." "What! Since when." "Since a week ago." "And you didn't tell me?" "Sorry. I was cought up in the moment.""Who is he?" "Well, he is DJ." "DJ! I kinda thought you two would be together." "Shut up!" She said playfully, punching Gwen's arm. "Lets just listen to the radio." Our favorite song came on the radio, Take It Off by Ke$ha. "This is my jam!" they said at the same time.

_"I'm not the designated-driver so I dont give a, I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a -_

_Theres a place downtown, where the freaks all come around, it's a hol-"_

"Were here!" I yelled as we got out of the car. "Look It's Leshawna!" Said Bridgette, pointing at the busty homegirl dancing their way. "Hey hey hey!" "Hey Leshawna!" "Hey Leshawna!" "Hey gurls, how ya doin'?" "I am just fine, but Bridgette got a man!" I yelled out loud. "Who that be girl?" Leshawna asked, acting nosey. "DJ." "What Gurl!" "Yep." "Well let's celebrate gurl!" "Woohoo!" I let out a big yell to relieve all of the week's stress.

**Duncan's POV**

**Brief Biography:**

I am Duncan Ricardo Carter. I have black hair with a big green mohawk. I am a punk rebel

who has been to juvie who knows how many times. I have the most kick-ass girlfriend ever. Gwendolyn Miranda Sampson.

**Story:**

"Gotta go Sunshine, bye" I gave Gwen a kiss on the cheek and pulled out of the driveway. We own a house in Nashville, Tennesse. All of our friends an Heather move here too, I don't know why. I was going to the club in the city. I was going to hang out with my buddies Geoff, DJ and they are bringing Tyler. I got to Geoff's at 6:30 andhe waswaiting outside. "Heyyyy bro!" He yelled. "Heeeey man! Sick ride." Duncan yelled out the window. Geoff had a brand new benz. "So when are we leaving?" Geoff said Duncan was out of the car. "How about in a half hour." "K." They sat back, opened a beer and watched George Lopez. "Haha! That guy is such an asswhole!" Duncan chuckled at the guy on TV. "Yeah. They need a life!" Duncan looked at the clock. "Showtime dude." "Yeah bro. We need to pick up the other bros on the way." "I'm ok with that." "K, then let's goooo!" We drove to their houses, pivking them up, and getting to the club. "Well let's partay!" "Okay let's go hit up that bar!" Duncan said, half buzzed. "I am dancing." DJ yelled as Tyler ran off somewhere.

**3 hours later...**

Duncan was drunk out of his mind when he saw this woman come up to him. "Duncan?" "Who the hell are you?" "It's Courtney." "Oh well bring your lips over here, I got somethign to tell you.**"**

**Gwen's POV**

Gwen was on the dancefloor, shaking it. She was dancing with Leshawna to California Gurls by Katy Perry. The song ended when Leshawna said "Gurl where you goin'? Don't you wanna hip hop to another track?" "I gotta pee." "Okay gurl, see ya in a min." Gwen found her way to the bathroom. She stumbled a few times from being drunk, but found her way. She went to the bathroom and heard something from the back of the club since it was so close to the bathroom. There was a sign that said "EMPLOYEES ALLOWED ONLY" "Screw it, I wanna know what's up." She pushed open the door, showing an alley of disco stuff. she saw the shadow of either 2 people making out or a big scary monster or animal. she walked throught the alley and turned to see what it was. "Who is there!" she said after soon realizing the shadows. Duncan was doing it with Courtney! "Duncan! What the hell is wrong with you? How could you do this to me!" She yelled while crying her eyes out. Duncan was out of his buzz and got up to got to Gwen. "Gwen! Wait!" But he didn't see her in the alley anymore. Gwen ran back to the club where she was with Leshawna. She fell into a stool. "Gurl!" Leshawna ran to Gwen along with Bridgette. "Gurl, you need to stop drinking." Gwen was silently sobbing. "He cheated Leshawna! He cheated!" Gwen yelled in a loud cry while sobbing. "Who, what?"

Gwen was breathing heavy. "She has a cut in her leg!" Bridgette said, realizing the long, vertical cut down her leg. " Let's go to my place and get her patched up." Bridgette said. "Okay gurl. Said Leshawna. They both picked up Gwen and put her in her car. "Gwen give me your keys." She points to the glove compartment and they start the car. They went to Bridgette's house and brought gwen up to bridgette's room. Gwen was asleep. "Gwen, wake up." Leshawna nudged on her arm. She woke up, mascarra down to her chin, cut in her leg and a mess. "Gwen, what happened before." Bridgette asked. Gwen felt tears staring to run down her cheeks, "When I went to the bathroom, I heard a noise in the back where they stored their old crap, and I sw a figure on the other side and, Duncan was screwing Courtney's brain's out!" Gwen yelled, now tears were all over her face. "And, your leg?" Bridgette and Leshawna said at the same time. "Well, I was rying to run as far as I could from the nightmare, and I was still a bit drunk, I fell, and now this gash in my leg is killing me." She said groaning from the pain. "It's just rubbing alchohal gurl, it will be ok." "Duncan is a jerk." Bridgete said. "He said he would never break my heart, he was the first person I ever commited to _this _much. He said he was different than Trent. And he breaks my heart like he ran it over." Gwen said, quietly sobbing. Gwen cried onto Leshawna's shoulder while Bridgette healed the wound. "And you know what is worse?" "What Gwen?" "We just got enaged last night." She said crying even more looking at the ring. "When were you planning on telling us?" "When we were gonna be at your house chillin'." "Oh. okay." "The stuff is on, lets just all watch TV an talk." Bridgette said in a Sluber Party! mood.

**Duncans POV**

I had ran after Gwen, what did I do? I just realized I cheated on her. "Oh my God. She is never gonna forgive me." He said with sorrow in his tone. "I am so screwed." "What's wrong, Dunky?" A voice from behind Duncan said. "Who is-? Oh, Courtney. Why did you make me do it?" "I did not make you do anything, you did it all yourself." "But you knew all about me nd Gwen, you should have backed off." "Hey, you dumped me. I want my revenge from the goth girl. Well I got to go. Thanks for the fun. Courtney says and winks at Duncan while walking away. Duncan runs to geoff and tells him what happened. "Dude, you screwed up." I know." "Can I crash at your house?" "Sure bro." "Want to head out?" "Sure." "Get the guys." "K." They all grouped up and hung out at Geoff's to fall asleep.


	2. I Think I'm Falling For You

**Part 2**

**Gwens POV**

I woke up on Bridgette's couch with a killer hangover. It was about 4:01 am. I sat up but when I put my right leg down it sent sharp pains all through me. I finally realized what happened last night. "Heyy. You dozed off quick when we got home from the club." "Yeah. My leg still hurts like hell." "Well then you might have to go to the hospital." "I don't know if I could walk." "Well then we can chill out a bit then Leshawna can pick you up to the car." "Okay. Where is she anyway?" "She brought her boyfriend from the club home and went in my room. Only got knows what went on in there." "Hahahahaha!" "So what are you going to do about the whole Duncan thing?" "We are done! I never want to see that worthless piece of shit again!" "Okay, but where are you going to stay? You lived in his house right?" "Yeah. Well I might be able to find a house in about a week probably." "Well you can stay with me until then." "Thanks! Youyr the best." "Wanna go the hospital now?" "They are open now?" "Yeah, lets go." "K." We all went to the hospital. I went to Dr. Wintfield. "Well, Miss Sampson, you have a broken leg and 2 fractured bones." "Well what do I do?" "You will have to wear a cast for 2 monthes. We will need to mold a shape of youe leg for it, it will be ready tommorow." "Okay. Thank you." We left the hospital and went to Denny's. "Well Gwen, wanna go back to the club tonight or too soon?" "Well I guess it is okay, but first I got to pee." "Okay." I went to the ladies restroom. When I walked out someone bumped into me. "Ow! Watch it jerk I have a broken leg!" "Oh. Hi Gwen! Sorry." There he was Tyler. From where I saw him from my floor view, he looked pretty sexy to me. What am, I thinking, he is with Lindsay. "Oh, it's ok Tyler. How have you been? Haven't seen you since TDWT." "Nothing, having breakfast wit Lindsay. What happened to you?" "Well all good until last night." "What happened last night?" "My douchebag ex-fiance cheated one me with my enemy, and I fell into a metal stool." "Oh, you okay?" "Yeah. Hey me and my gurls are goingto the club, Whirlo. Want to meet us there? You can bring Lindsay?" "Lindsay has some party to go to for her friend, but I'm free." "Cool, what's you number so I can text you when we are leaving." "879-238-5689. What's yours?" "985-334-4756. Okay. Text you later." "Okay, see ya!" Wow, I think I have a bit of a crush on him.

**Tyler's POV**

Whoa. I just saw Gwen. She looked really pretty. I used to have a thing for her in TDI, but Trent wouldn't shut up about what he feels for her in the men's cabin. Then I was gonna get her in TDA, but Duncan didn't shut up then. and in TDWT they hooked up. Are my feelings there? "Tyler? Are you there?" I heard Lindsay say to me. "Oh, yeah I am here. Listen I can't go with you to my friends party." "Why not?" "My friend who I saw here invited to go to some club and I was planning on going there." "Oh, okay then." "Let's go hame and maybe,..take a nap." Said Lindsay seductively. "Okay." We drove our home. Twos hours later I heard a car near my house. It was Bridgette driving home. I looked out the window and saw her with...Gwen! I ran out the house as I saw her fall in the gravel. "Hey I didn't know you lived with Bridgette." "I do know, I didn't know you lived next door." She said sweetly. "Well here I am! So when are we leaving for the club? about 7:30ish, is that good?" "Yeah. See you there." "See ya." I started looking for outfits I sould wear.

**Gwen's POV**

"Gwen, are you crushing on Tyler?" "Well, when I bumped into him at Denny's, he looked really hunky to me." "Oh my God! We need to get you dolled up later so you can win him over." "Whoa! I don't want to go that far. I _like _him, not psycho girlfriend stealer type." "Well, maybe you could maybe change his mind." "Okay, but let's forst take a nap." "Okay."

**At 7:00**

**Still Gwen... **

I woke up at 7:00pm, only half an hour until the club. I jumped off the couch. I then fell. "Ah, damn it!" "What gurl?" "Oh hey Leshawna, I fell." "Okay. Come over here we gotta get you looking sexy for Tyler." "Okay. Let's get me ready, woo!" I changed into my black and red dress with sleeves down on my shoulders with red fishnet leggings, so is my leg bleeds, no one will hopefully notice. And I died my hair red and a dark purple hair, almost black, since it is down to my shoulders. The dress only went down to a little over my thighs. It was like wearing one of Duncan's shirts. I knew I was ready to stun.

**Tyler's POV **

I woke up at 6:50. "Damn! I need to get ready." I took a shower. I used my Axe Music shampoo, just to see if I can have a chance with her. Wait, I'm with Lindsay, why am I getting all sexified for her? Well there may be something there. I put on dark blue jeans, a shirt that says "My First Kiss Went A Little Like This [Let Me Show You]" on it with gold colored lips, and my blue & black DC's, I was ready to turn heads. I looked at the clock, 7:28. I got a text on my phone, it was her. She said "We R going now, do u need to follow us? J" I immediately texted back "No I have been here before lol ;)." I got in m ycar and drove to the club and saw them behind me in your rearview mirror. I waved and drove to the club. I waited in the parking lot for them. She walked out of her car looking seriously sexy. I wonder if anything will happen tonight.


	3. That one Night Part 1

**WARNING! 18+, IN PARTS, IT GETS PRETTY DIRTY. DO NOT SAY I DID NOT WARN YOU...**

**PS, YES! Heather is their BFF here, it was last minute edit, wnjoy :)**

**Normal POV**

Heather, Bridgette and Gwen stepped out of the car. Gwen looked around for Tyler's car. She thought that Tyler looked super gorgeous! She ran over to him to say hey and he hugged her out of nowhere! She didn't hesitate to hug back. "Heyy!" "Hey." "Let's go in." "Okay." "We got to wait out here for our mans, oh wait they are coming now." "K. We'll meet you in." "Okay later." They went in. They got on the dancefloor. We R Who We R came on. "I love this song!" They said at the same time. "Let's dance." "K." They danced for about 40 minutes until they got tired. "Let's have a drink." Tyler said panting. "I'm down for it." Said Gwen as they went to the bar. "What can I get you 2." Said the bartender, they turned around, it was Owen! "Owen! What are you doing here buddy?" "Oh, I am the new bartender." He said. "Okay well then 2 Whiskeys?" He said sweetly to me. "Sure." He got them the drink about 2 minutes later. "Ahh, this is good, right?" "Right, want to have another?" "Sure!" "Owen! 2 more please?" "You got it!"

**after about 9 beers later...**

"Tyler? Where's Tyler?" "I'm right here babe, what?" "Ever since TDI, I had this feeling." "What feeling?" "Love." "For, anyone in certain?" "Yeah, it was...you!" She jumped on him and kissed him smack on the lips. The kiss was passionate, even though this took place at a bar. He moaned, she pulled back. "Want to 'chill' at my place for the night?" "Sure babe, how we gettin' there...

**At 11:00...**

"Yo London Bridge!" I said, wasted as hell. "Whoa! Gwen, your friggen bombed!" "Yeah, I know now, um my "special friend" here was trying to show me this really cool 'thing,' and there is no room here really, so do you think you can drive us home so he can show me the 'cool thing' if ya catch my drift." "Score! Okay, I will get someone to stay with you guys while you do whatever, drop you guys off and come back myself, k?" "K, London Bridge." Bridgette saw Heather, and begged her to do it. She agreed with it and bridgette dropped them, off. Heather came to make sure I didn't fall or anything to make my broken leg bleed from the gash. I brought Tyler to the room and threw him on the bed. "Are you brave enough?" "Brave enough to do what?" I turn the Stereo up loud "Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?" Gwen said right as the stereo blasted it, as if she had a microphone for it. "Oh yeah baby!" He ran to her, and ripped her dress from the bottom to the ground. "Thank God it was strapless" she thought. She then ripped off his shirt, showing a tattoo of a tiger with face make-up on, like it was from Kiss, the band. "Oh, nice ink." "Thanks, babe." He pulled her into a hot make out session. He ripped off her bra, showing her 34c cup breasts. He felt a buldge in his pants. "Ooh, seems like I made your 'little buddy' excited." "I guess so. Let's cut the chit-chat." She ripped off his pants. They were only 1 pair of panties and boxers from doing it. She motioned him to come with her fingers. He crawled to her, grabbed the sides of her panties with his teeth, and slid them down her legs, with him having a clear view of her p-y. He stood up. She knocked him down on his knees and ripped his boxers clean off, gettting the best view of his d-k. He threw her on the bed, pinned her down, and thrust himself inside her, making her yelp. This went on until she finally came all over him. "Ready for round two, sugar?" "Oh, you're on!" This went on all night until they finally collapsed on round 9.

**Heather's POV**

Ooh! Gwen is gonna hook up with her dream man, I gotta be here for this! "Heather, we'll be in the bridge's room, later bestie!" "See ya bestie! Good luck!" Now I was bored. Ooh! I'll go on Facebook and see who's on. Only three people were on, Trent, Lindsay, and Duncan. "I'll talk to Lindsay." Then an chat message popped up. "Hey Heather, have you seen Gwen,, I haven't seen her since last night." It was Duncan! "Yeah, she is staying with Leshawna and Bridgette, why do you wonder?" "Well, I wanted to know so I know where to swallow my pride and apoligize like there is NO tommorow." "Well, she isn't in right now, she is getting her brains f-d out. Bye" "Wait! Who is it?" I closed the chat. That was wierd. Her phone rang. She answered "Hello, who is this?" "Hi Heather, it's me, Trent." "What do you want, shouldn't you be calling Gwen's phone?." "I don't care for her anymore, what are you doing?" "Well I am just chilling here, Gwen is in the other room with a guy, doing it." "Who?" "Trent, it's non'ya business." "Sorry, can I come over, so we can maybe, ya know, hang out?" "Sure, Trent." OMG! I have a date with Trent! Anyway, let me spy on the lovers before gussying up. I peeked through the crack, she was laying there, legs spread open, and Tyler thrusting himself into her, and then they collapsed on the bed, they looked so loving, holding each other, like they were married. I walked into Bridgette's room, let my pony tail down in a straightened look, put on some nice laungerai from Bridge's closet and put on some lip gloss, this will be a good night...


End file.
